oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Picaro Raiden
"The Hungry" Picaro Raiden is a former pirate member currently living in the New World. He was formerly known to be the 5th division commander of the Climax Pirates before it was disbanded by their captain. Raiden is now filled with rage and anger because of the disbandment, he sails around the Grand Line, destroying every island he comes across. The Ue Ue no Mi makes Picaro a devouring man, able to eat just about everything around him. Appearance Raiden on most days would wear a black outfit and black pants, but from many of his battles his shirt would end up ripped or destroyed. He also has masses of long hair that stretches up to 5 metres, they don't get in the way as they often flare out a lot. He is a very muscular, big and tall man. The Ue Ue no Mi that he consumed lets him spat out a long and powerful tongue, this tongue is so menacing it can consume anything it touches. Picaro has scars on his face that was dealt to him by his ferocious captain after he refused and rejected the disbandment. Personality Before the Climax Pirates were disbanded, Raiden was a great and honorable man that cared for all of his division members, however, after everyone left, Picaro's temper and anger deepened making him the madman he is today. His care for others stopped and grew more furious at everything, sailing across the oceans, eating and destroying everything, earning him the epithet "The Hungry". His Devil Fruit gives him a strange sight to the world around him, thinking everything is food and consumable for his tongue. Although Raiden has a short temper, he can be seen as calm sometimes when talking to someone,this could have been the reason why some people follow him. When talking in this manner, it was thought that Picaro sounds very depressed as if he thinks so highly of himself or that he doesn't care about the person he is talking to. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Eaten accidentally as a child, the Ue Ue no Mi was considered a powerful Devil Fruit across the New World, this was because of its power to be able to consume anything, the user gains a long and retractable tongue. This tongue was thought to be very destructive and scary because it was able to obliterate just about anything, even human skin. Most islands were thought to be destroyed and crushed because of this killing tongue, Raiden can control the length and speed of it, using it like a spear, whip or blade. Haki Picaro's Busoshoku Haki is one of the most powerful in his division. Although he never uses it, it was rumored that Raiden may be able to harden his own tongue into Haki, making it more and more powerful as it is now. His Kenbunshoku Haki however is not known and a huge mystery. Rokushiki One of his favourite skills, Raiden uses Rokushiki, or Six Powers, many times in his battles. His is unknown, but has been seen using Rokuogan against two of his opponents and one Navy base. The move almost destroyed the base and its defenses, Rokuogan is one of Raiden's most strongest moves. Category:Former Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Humans Category:Male Characters